


This Fake Crew Is Falling Apart

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: The Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Lots of violence and blood so TRIGGER WARNING, M/M, Multi, Rape, Violence, dubcon, gta v - Freeform, lots of fluff to so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew is going strong and making a name for themselves.</p><p>What will they do when one of their own is taken from them though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the polyvore :)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/fake_ah_crew/collection?id=4242189

The Fake AH Crew

A rag tag bunch of guys just looking to make something of themselves.

 

Geoff, he was the boss, the planner, the drunk bastard who somehow made it all work.

 

Gavin, he was well, an idiot, but Geoff liked him so he let him stick around. He doesn’t go on many jobs and stays back at the penthouse to hold down the fort. Michael and Ray are always making jokes and call him Geoff’s house wife. He just brushes them off. He’s also great with computers.

 

Michael, he was tuff, hard as nails, and great with explosives. He also has some pretty impressive military grade weapons connections, which makes him a huge asset to Geoff.

 

Jack, Jack was Geoff’s right hand man. He helped with the planning of just about everything whether it is a heist or a drug deal he was there at Geoff’s side. They have been best friends since high school.

 

Ryan, he’s the muscle, the scary brute that helps with just about everything, especially interrogations. He’s the one they send in when they need to scare someone. He’s a sick sadistic bastard but they all still love him, especially Ray.

 

Ray, he was just as sick as Ryan, maybe even more. He was their sniper, there weapons specialist. He always loved a good kill. He and Ryan love to be sadistic together. But, that’s something the other’s don’t know about…

 

Together they are friends, partners, and great fucking criminals.

 

Want to join the crew?


	2. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyvore collection for this fic! :)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/fake_ah_crew/collection?id=4242189

Geoff blinked open his eyes and let out a groan.

 

His head was _killing_ him, his hangover hitting him full force.

 

He slowly sat up, the sheets slipping down to his hips as his bones cracked in protest.

 

Gavin wasn’t in bed next to him, which disappointed him a bit.

 

Maybe he had gone back to his own room last night?

 

Why would he, he hasn’t slept there in _months._

Geoff just shook his head and climbed out of bed, slipping on some loose grey sweats before leaving the room.

 

He slunk down the long hallway and then turned into the open front room of the AH Penthouse.

 

This house was his fucking baby and he worked for a long time to make it perfect for him and his friends.

He let out a loud yawn and looked around, finding Ray passed out on the couch facing away from the large TV mounted to the wall, his hair a mess and his glasses discarded on the coffee table.

 

Jack was sat across from the Puerto Rican, his eyes glued to the soccer game that was on.

 

“Morning” Gavin’s quiet voice came from the left, his young lover stood at the stove cooking breakfast.

 

“You making this for me?” He asked as he bypassed a shirtless Ryan eating cereal at the table so he could stand behind Gavin and wrap his arms around him.

 

Gavin chuckled quietly and nodded, letting Geoff kiss down his neck.

 

Ryan scoffed behind them “God, get a room” he muttered as he dumped his bowl in the sink before heading back to his room.

 

Geoff just smirked at his retreating form before going and taking a seat at the long table.

 

Gavin came a moment later with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast, plus a glass of water and two pain killers.

 

Geoff gave him a grateful smile before digging in.

 

Gavin just kissed him on the head before heading back to their bedroom to get dressed in real clothes.

 

A while later, while Gavin was showering Michael came out.

 

“What the fuck? Where’s mine?” he asked as he stole a piece of bacon from Geoff’s plate.

 

Geoff just shoved his thumb towards the cabinets behind him.

 

“Cereal in the cupboard” he mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

 

Michael just rolled his eyes and went to make himself something.

 

Just then Ryan came back out, full dressed and ready for the day.

 

“We have a job today right?” He asked Geoff.

 

Geoff wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded.

 

“Yeah, we just got to wait on Gavin and the others to get ready. Go wake up your boyfriend” He said as he got up to wash his plate.

 

Ryan nodded and then went and nudged Ray.

 

When the Puerto Rican didn’t stir Ryan huffed and picked him up, carrying his limp body bridal style back to their bedroom.

 

Geoff chuckled and then went to get dressed as well.

 

XXXX

 

Geoff threw open the double metal doors and let everyone into the meeting room.

 

The single florescent light above them left the room in partial darkness as Geoff took his place across the table from everyone else.

 

Gavin walked in and Geoff kissed him real quick before he left, closing the doors behind him.

 

“Alright boys, we’ve got another debt to collect” Geoff explained as he pinned a photo to the whiteboard.

 

It was a man they all knew well, Burnie Burns, one of the biggest drug kings in all of Los Santos.

 

They bought and sold with him a lot, and recently his trade has been declining, what with so many of his lackeys getting picked off.

 

Michael sighed  “How much does he owe us this time?”

 

“About $8,000” Jack said as he looked over some printed out paperwork.

 

“Jeez” Ray said.

 

Geoff nodded and leaned against the table “Yeah I know, we only let him off last time because he paid us back. This time though, we need to send a good message to his partners”.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

‘So, how is this all going to go down?” Ryan asked.

 

Geoff smirked and pulled their map out across the table.

 

“I’m glad you asked Rye-“

 

_Here’s how it’s going to go._

XXXX

 

Their first step was to follow Burnie, get some of his routines down before actually moving in.

 

This took about _two weeks_.

 

_6:30 AM- Burnie heads to gym_

_8:00 AM- Burnie heads home to change before going to work._

_8:45 AM-8:30 PM- Burnie goes to work at his warehouse (lots of movement in and out of building)_

_9:00 PM- Burnie goes to his favorite club for a show._

_11:30 PM- Burnie head’s home._

And every day that cycle repeated.

 

Jack and Geoff went over it over and over until they figured out just the right time to strike.

 

After two weeks and two extra days of planning it was time for them to strike.

 

XXXX

 

“I’m scared” Gavin whispered into Geoff’s shoulder as the older man held him tight in the back of their crew car.

 

Burnie knew what they all looked like, so they had to send in Gavin as a decoy.

 

“I know you are, but it will be alright ok? We won’t let him hurt you”.

 

Gavin let out a shaky breath and nodded, letting Jack secure a small com in his right ear before letting him out of the car a block from the club.

 

Gavin’s heart sunk as the car sped away to their hiding spot in a nearby alley.

 

He took another shaky breath before heading up to the club.

 

The small building was bright and loud, people lined up outside the door.

 

Gavin slipped into a side alley and carefully made his way through the back door, being mindful of the people inside the private dance rooms.

 

‘You there Gav?” Michael’s voice cracked in his ear.

 

Gavin nodded “Yeah”.

 

“Alright, you know what to do kid. I’ll be there as soon as you give the signal ok?” Ryan said.

 

“Yeah, thanks Rye”.

 

Gavin then headed into the main room.

 

It was so loud and completely packed, everyone’s bodies rubbing together as women danced on stage in barley any clothes.

 

Gavin shuddered, he _hated_ places like this.

 

It took him a while to find his target, but soon enough he saw Burnie sat on one of the couches in front of the stage, a drink in his hand as he watched.

 

Gavin took another deep breath before putting on a fake smile, trying to make himself seem like a convincing tipsy 26 year old.

 

“Hi” he said with a seductive smirk as he dropped onto the couch right next to Burnie.

 

The older man looked him over before smiling back.

 

‘Well hello” he said as he put an arm around Gavin.

 

The Brit could smell the alcohol on this guy’s breath.

 

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing alone in a place like this?” Burnie asked as he set his drink aside.

 

“Just looking for a good time honestly” Gavin replied as he trailed his fingers down Burnie’s chest.

 

Burnie smirked at him again and then two burly, intimidating men came up to them, probably Burnie’s guards.

 

“This guy bothering you boss?” one of them asked, voice deep as he glared at Gavin.

 

Burnie shook his head “No, we were just having a chat”.

 

“You sure boss? We can take care of him if you want” the other guy asked.

 

Burnie looked up at them and glared “I said no, now leave” he gritted out.

 

The guys just looked at each other before shrugging and walking back to where they came from.

 

Burnie sighed and looked back at Gavin “Sorry about them”.

 

Gavin shrugged, smile still on his face “its fine I mean, it’s what you pay them for right?”

 

Burnie smiled and nodded, then moved his other hand to Gavin’s hip, squeezing lightly.

 

‘So, do you have any plans for tonight?” Burnie asked.

 

Gavin smirked “I was actually about to head out back for a smoke if you want to join me”.

 

Burnie nodded immediately, pulling Gavin and himself up quickly as the Brit lead them out the door he came in.

 

They leaned against the brick wall as Gavin pulled out a pack of smokes, pulling one out and sticking it between his lips.

 

“Can I bum one of those?” Burnie asked.

 

Gavin nodded and pulled out a specific one before handing it to Burnie.

 

He shoved the pack back in his jean pocket before pulling out his zipo and lighting it.

 

Gavin hated smoking, it made his chest hurt and made his stomach do flips.

 

Burnie reached out and lit his with Gavin’s before Taking deep puff.

 

They both just kind of stood there for a bit, Gavin’s back pressed to the wall as Burnie stood in front of him, his large hand pressed against the wall next to Gavin’s head as Gavin smirked up at him seductively.

 

“Fuck kid” Burnie muttered before taking his last puff and tossing his cigarette, tossing Gavin’s away too before forcing the Brit against the wall and kissing him.

 

Gavin gasped and wrapped his arms around Burnie’s neck, kissing back as Burnie’s large hands ran up and down under his t-shirt.

 

Burnie pulled back and started kissing his neck. Slowing down gradually.

 

Suddenly he let out a violent cough and groaned.

 

“What the hell did you do to that cig kid” he moaned as he slumped against Gavin.

 

Gavin smirked and pressed a finger to his Com “I think Burnie needs a nap” he said as he patted the man on the back before letting him fall to the ground.

 

Suddenly there were headlights and a loud screech of tires and then Ryan was there, skull mask and all as he and Jack hauled Burnie into the trunk.

 

Gavin already had tears leaking down his face when Geoff finally grabbed him, pulling him into the back seat next to Michael as he sobbed into Geoff’s shoulder.

 

“You did so good buddy” he whispered as he rubbed Gavin’s back.

 

“That was horrible. I feel so dirty” he mumbled, his grip on Geoff’s shoulders tightening.

 

“You’re not baby, you’re still perfect. Perfect to me” Geoff whispered as Jack drove them back home.

 

XXXX

 

As soon as they got back Geoff took Gavin to their room to take care of him.

 

“Take care of the package boys” Geoff said as he carried a whimpering Gavin bridal style to his bedroom.

 

Jack nodded and he and Ryan dragged an unconscious Burnie into their interrogation room, Ray following behind with a loaded sniper rifle.

 

Michael went ahead of them and pulled away the hidden panel on the wall, revealing a large metal door with a key pad next to it.

 

He punched in his designated code and then pushed the door open, allowing the muscle to drag the package inside.

 

XXXX

 

“Don’t leave” Gavin whispered as Geoff tried to get up.

 

They had taken a shower and Geoff had been trying to get him to sleep.

 

‘I got to go help the boys you know that. Teach this guy a lesson for putting his hands on you” Geoff said as he kissed Gavin’s neck.

 

Gavin whined again and wrapped his arms tight around Geoff, trying to keep him there.

 

“Gav, come on I’ll be back as soon as I can ok?”.

 

Gavin sniffled “Promise?”.

 

Geoff pulled back and smiled at him “I promise”.

 

After that he kissed Gavin once more before redressing and heading out, determination in his eyes.

 

XXXX

 

The room was dark except for the single, dim light that hung above him.

 

The room was bare except for the chair he had his arms bent around and handcuffed too.

 

Ray stood next to the door glaring at Burnie as he held his signature pink sniper rifle at the ready.

 

Ryan brought the wooden stick back down on Burnie’s stomach for probably the tenth time.

 

Burnie groaned loudly and spit out some blood, his body slumped over, the cuffs the only things keeping him upright.

 

“Who are your associates?” Michael asked again, glaring at the man.

 

“Fuck you” Burnie spat.

 

Ryan just hit him again.

 

“That’s enough Ryan” Geoff’s voice growled from the doorway as he slowly stepped into the room, arms folded behind his back.

 

Ryan and Michael stepped back as Geoff took his place in front of Burnie.

“Seems like you’re not cooperating with my boys Burns” Geoff said as he glared down at the bloodied man.

 

Burnie chuckled darkly “Like I said, fuck you”.

 

Geoff just smirked and pulled a gun out from behind his back, pressing the cold barrel to Burnie’s forehead.

 

Burnie gasped in fear.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time Burns. Who are you working with?”

 

He cocked the gun.

 

“No! Please no! Its-its Gus, Gus Sorola! And-And Joel Hayman!”

 

“Who else?” Geoff growled as he pressed the barrel harder against his skin.

 

“No-No one! That’s it! Please they’ll kill me!”.

 

Geoff chuckled “Oh don’t worry Burns, we’ll take care of that for them”.

 

He pulled the gun away at that, and then kicked Burnie’s chair so he would fall on his back.

 

He snapped his fingers and immediately Ray was stood over Burnie, sniper rifle pointed at his heart while Geoff pointed his gun at Burnie’s face.

 

Burnie cried, pleading for his life, Geoff just kicked him in the face to shut him up.

 

‘You touched my boy Burns. If you weren’t so damn valuable I would kill you right here” Geoff growled before looking up a shooting a bluet into the sound proof wall.

 

He huffed and put his gun away, straightening his jacket out as he walked towards the door.

 

“Take the pictures and then do whatever you want with him, just don’t kill him” and then he was gone, back to bed with Gavin.

**INSERT**

XXXX

 

In the middle of the night Gavin woke up to a cool breeze flowing in through the window above his head.

 

The moon shown in, bathing the room in a soft blue light.

 

He shivered slightly and rolled over, looking over Geoff’s tattooed chest.

 

He smiled and then carefully slid out of bed, sleep had escaped him and he hoped to watch some TV.

 

He slid on one of Geoff’s white button up shirts and his black boxer briefs, nothing else.

 

The shirt was huge on him, falling just above his knees while the sleeves fell over his hands.

 

He quietly exited the bedroom and made his way down the hall.

 

The whole penthouse was silent, the moonlight coming in through the windows and sky lights covering the whole house in a soft blue low.

 

Gavin stopped in his tracks when he reached the main hallway that lead to the living room.

 

The interrogation room door was _open_ , wall panel leaning next to it.

 

He knew he wasn’t allowed in there, but he was just so _curious._

With cautious steps he slowly made is way over to the open door.

 

When he reached the doorway he slowly reached towards the wall and flipped on the dim light.

 

He gasped in horror at what he saw, Burnie slumped over to the chair he was tied to, his glasses broken on the ground next to the door.

 

His whole body was covered in blood and bruises, and the floor around him was splattered with blood.

 

Burnie’s eyes fluttered at the lights being turned on and he just barley lifted his head to look at Gavin, his face bruised and cut.

 

“Gavin!” someone exclaimed behind him, and then suddenly he was being yanked back and the light was being turned off.

 

He found himself wrapped in strong muscular arms, his face pressed into the black fabric of a soft t-shirt.

 

He wrapped his arms around the persons back and looked up, finding Ryan, skull mask and all, which Ryan pushed up on top of his head so he could look Gavin in the eye.

 

“What are you doing boy?” Ryan growled.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I was just going to watch some TV but it-it was open and I was just so curious”

 

Ryan chuckled darkly and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, holding the boy close against his chest.

 

‘Curiosity kills Gavin” he said quietly.

 

Gavin sighed “I know” he mumbled against his chest, Ryan’s large hand resting in the dip of his lower back as the other ran through his hair.

 

“You’re not supposed to see bad stuff like that Gav, that’s the kind of stuff Geoff tries to protect you from. He’d kill me if he knew you had seen that”.

 

Gavin sighed and nodded, pulling away from Ryan “I know. I ‘ll go back to bed”.

 

Ryan smiled and put his hand on Gavin’s cheek “You do that” and then with a kiss on the head Ryan nudged Gavin back towards Geoff’s room while he put his mask back on and went into the interrogation room.

 

                XXXX

 

At four in the morning the next day the boys drove to Burnie’s warehouse and dropped his abused body on the sidewalk in front of the door, and Michael sent the pictures he took of the man to all his associates, letting them know that they should _never_ mess with the AH Crew.

 

When they got back Gavin was there to greet them, a full breakfast already on the table.

 

They all thanked him and sat down to eat, chatting quietly.

 

“Now that that’s done all we have to do is clean the interrogation room” Jack said with dread.

 

‘We’ll do it” Ray and Ryan said in unison, both of them blushing right after.

 

Everyone gave them a weird look but quickly forgot about it when the news came on on the TV.

 

_Today known drug smuggler Burnie Burns was taken into custody after being found beaten on a side walk in lower Los Santos._

_Sources say the man was near death when found, and is currently residing at Los Santos memorial until he recovers enough to be put in prison._

_It is unknown why Burns was in this condition but one can only suspect that he was the victim of a competitors attack._

_This has been Barbra Dunkleman for Los Santos Today_

The guys fucking _cheered_.

 

They had actually taken down Burnie Burns for good.

 

Geoff kissed Gavin and hugged him tight.

 

“All because of you baby” Geoff whispered to him.

 

Gavin just smiled happily and kissed Geoff again.

 


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the polyvore:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/fake_ah_crew/collection?id=4242189

Six months had passed and the gang was doing great.

After Burnie was sent to prison the group decided to lay low for a while, only doing small jobs and a few small heists here and there.

 

It was a lazy day today though, all the boys hanging out in the penthouse.

 

Ryan was sat at the kitchen table, watching as Gavin cooked for him.

 

Geoff was in the meeting room straightening things up.

 

The other three where sat on the couches watching TV, Ray sitting on the couch facing away from it while he cleaned his gun.

 

“Here you go” Gavin said quietly as he gave Ryan his meal, he had been out on a job all morning so he was the last one to get lunch.

 

“Thanks Gav” he said with a smile as he ran his thumb across the Brit’s cheek.

 

Gavin smiled and patted his head before going and joining Michael on the couch.

 

Michael threw his arm around the younger man and Gavin smiled.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

 

Nobody _ever_ knock’s on their door.

 

Everybody was up in an instant, gun’s in hands.

 

“Who the hell could that be” Jack asked as Geoff walked out of the meeting room, his gun in hand.

 

“Michael, take Gavin to your room. You know what to do” Geoff said as he cocked his gun.

 

Michael nodded and grabbed Gavin’s arm.

 

“Geoff?’ Gavin asked, a scared look on his face.

 

“It’ll be alright Gav” he said as Michael dragged him off.

 

Michael’s room was probably the safest bedroom in the whole house. It was basically a large empty closet in the weapons room, but the room itself had a big metal door with a key pad so it was pretty well protected.

 

Michael punched in his designated code and shoved Gavin in the room, going in after him.

 

The rest of them cocked their guns as Ryan slowly approached the door, skull mask over his face.

 

He slowly reached out and turned the knob, pulling open the door.

 

There they found a short round boy with shaggy blond hair.

His eyes widened in shock.

 

“Who the hell are you boy?” Ryan growled.

 

‘Um I-I’m Kerry. Are-Are you Geoff Ramsey?”

 

‘No, that’s me” Geoff said with a glare as he took Ryan’s place.

 

“Um ok well someone gave me $50 bucks to come up here and tell you- um one sec” he said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket.

 

“To tell you that there was a job downtown tomorrow. The pay out if done right is fifty thousand dollars and that you won’t be sorry” he read shakily.

 

Geoff sighed and snatched the slip from Kerry’s hands.

 

“Thanks kid” he said before slamming the door in his face.

 

‘What is it?” Ray asked as he lowered his sniper rifle.

 

“Just a job. We haven’t had one given to us like this in a while”

 

“Yeah. How much is this one?” Jack asked.

 

Geoff smirked “Fifty thousand”.

 

‘Holy shit” Ryan muttered.

 

“Yeah. Get ready boys! We’ve got a job tomorrow!”

 

They all smiled at that and then Geoff went to get Gavin and Michael.

 

He punched in his personal code and stepped into the weapons room, by passing the computer desks and weapon racks to get to Michael’s door.

 

He knocked three times and then the door opened slowly, Michael’s gun at the ready.

 

“It’s just me man” he said as he looked over his shoulder to see a crying Gavin curled up in the corner against the wall on Michael’s bed.

 

 “Come here Gav” Geoff said as he held his arms out.

 

Gavin was wrapped around him in a second, his tears wetting his shoulder.

 

“That was so scary Geoff” he mumbled.

 

Michael rolled his eyes ‘So what happened?”

 

Geoff quickly explained and Michael left to meet everyone in the meeting room.

 

“I’ve got to go plan baby. I’ll be back soon though ok?” Geoff explained as he walked Gavin to their room.

 

Gavin nodded and kissed him on the cheek before going inside and closing the door.

 

XXXX

 

They spent almost the whole night planning, none of them going to bed until one in the morning.

 

Gavin woke up when Geoff finally crawled into bed, shucking his jacket and tie off along with his shoes before collapsing onto the soft mattress.

 

Gavin moved and laid his head on Geoff’s chest, his fingers playing with the buttons.

 

“You’re going to wrinkle your clothes” he mumbled as he sat up and started to undo the buttons on the soft white shirt.

 

Geoff mumbled something and tried to swat the hands away, but eventually gave up and let Gavin undress him.

 

When he was done he pulled the sheets over the both of them and laid his head on Geoff’s chest.

 

Geoff let out a happy sigh and put his arm around the Brit, tangling their legs together as he nestled his face against his soft hair.

 

“How much is this one?” Gavin asked quietly as he pressed a kiss to Geoff’s shoulder.

 

Geoff smiled, his eyes still closed.

 

“Fifty Thousand dollars”

 

Gavin let out a low whistle of approval “We’ll be set for life”.

 

Geoff’s smirk widened “You have no idea”.

 

XXXX

 

The next day they set off, leaving Gavin back at the penthouse.

 

The AH Mobile was packed full, Ray hanging on to the outside.

 

They got stuck on the side of the road for about two hours because of a tire but they made it soon enough.

 

“This-This can’t be right” Jack said as they all looked out the window, finding a fenced off pile of rubble where the building on the address should be.

‘What the hell?” Geoff muttered.

 

Suddenly a small ping noise could be heard from a tracking device in Jack’s pocket.

 

He pulled it out and looked at the screen, his eyes widening.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ray asked from the outside the open window.

 

“Something just triggered the alarm back at the penthouse”.

 

Just then Geoff’s phone buzzed with a message.

 

_We’ve got your boy_

“Fuck we’ve been played” he growled as he shoved his foot down on the gas and sped back to the penthouse.

 

XXXX

 

Gavin was lounging on the couch watching TV when suddenly his cell phone started ringing.

 

He pulled it out and answered it.

 

“Hey. Didn’t you just leave?” he said with a laugh.

 

“Gavin get in Michael’s room _now_ ”

 

Gavin’s face paled.

 

“W-What? Why?” 

 

Just then there was a loud bang against the front door.

 

“Gavin do what you’re told!” Geoff yelled.

 

Gavin whimpered and ran for the weapons room.

 

The banging on the door was getting louder.

 

Gavin’s fingers were shaking as he punched in Geoff’s code and pulled the heavy door open.

 

He slammed it closed and ran to Michael’s room, locking the door behind him.

 

“Geoff” he whimpered as he crawled under Michael’s bed.

 

“Where almost there Gavin”

 

Just then the phone went to static.

“Geoff?!” Gavin exclaimed just as a loud metal bang sounded through the room.

 

_They had gotten in_

Tears leaked down Gavin’s cheeks as the power was cut and everything went dark.

 

He whimpered quietly to himself, curling up into a ball.

 

The bedroom door slowly creaked open.

 

Gavin _froze_

His eyes had adjusted so he could just barely see large black boots slowly moving towards the bed.

 

_Thud thud thud_

Suddenly they stopped, and a small metal canister was thrown under the bed.

 

A white smoke bellowed out of it and Gavin coughed hard as he became dizzy and heavy feeling.

 

He blacked out soon enough and then suddenly a man with a gas mask was looking under the bed, yanking Gavin’s limp body out from under it and throwing him on the bed.

 

The man waited for the smoke to clear before pulling off the mouth piece, revealing his sharp jaw line and evil smirk.

 

“Hey there kido” he said quietly as he picked up Gavin bridal style and carried him out of the room.

 

The penthouse had been _swarmed_ tactical gun men everywhere as they searched the place.

 

Some men where looting the weapons room, but the blonde leader just shook his head.

 

“Leave that! We’ve got what we came for” he said before leaving the penthouse, his men following behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the polyvore :)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/fake_ah_crew/collection?id=4242189

Geoff kicked the door to the penthouse open, the large modern door slamming against the wall _hard_

 

“Gavin?” He yelled as they all flooded in, guns at the ready to take down whoever had come in and ransacked the place.

 

“Geoff, look!” Michael said as he looked into the weapons room.

 

Geoff came over and found the room totally trashed.

 

The door to Michael’s bedroom was still closed though

 

“Gav?” Ryan said as he bypassed a furious Geoff and opened Michael’s door, finding the room empty.

 

Ryan sighed “He’s gone”

 

Geoff’s nails dug into his palms hard.

 

“I found this under the bed, and there’s a note” Ryan said as he pulled off his mask and handed Jack the canister and  note.

 

Jack inspected the canister and sat it on a nearby desk before reading the note out loud to everyone.

 

_Hello Fake AH Crew_

_How stupid can you be? Leaving your weakest home alone while you get dooped into going on a fake heist._

_Didn’t you know it was due for demolition?_

_No matter, we have your boy now. Mr. Burns hired me to take his place while he was “incapacitated”_

_His only request is that I take you down._

_You won’t be seeing this boy any time soon, per Mr. Burns request so expect a goodbye video within the week._

_Farewell!_

_-Blaine_

Geoff’s eyes were like fire, and with a deep breath he walked out of the room.

 

Everyone looked really confused, but then suddenly multiple gunshots rang out through the penthouse.

 

Jack made a beeline for Geoff room.

 

He found the man standing with his gun drawn, multiple holes now in the pristine white wall.

 

“Geoff-“ Jack tried but Geoff cut him off when he spun around and glared at him.

 

‘We have to get him back” he gritted out, his hands white knuckled into fists.

 

Jack nodded.

 

_We will_

XXXX

 

Gavin groaned as he blinked open his eyes.

 

His head was killing him and his limbs felt heavy.

He gained back somewhat of his senses and looked around the dark room.

 

It was a small dingy wooden room; a small dirty square window was behind him, letting in a bit of light.

 

He was laying on a small dirty cot, his wrist shackled to one of the metal posts.

 

There was a wooden table at the end of the bed that had a lamp on it, dimly lighting the damp room.

 

He glanced across and saw a wooden chair and a camera, along with a floor lamp that matched the table lamp.

 

Suddenly the large metal door creaked open, and a tall, muscular blonde man walked in.

 

He wore baggy camo pants and a wife beater, his military cap matching the pants as his thick tan boots thudded across the wood floor.

 

“Ah, you’re awake” he said as he came and sat on the end of the bed.

 

“Wh-Who are you?”  Gavin asked as he scooted up the bed and yanked at his cuffs.

 

The man smirked and reached over to uncuff him.

 

“I’m Blaine, Mr. Burns’s replacement”.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened and then he was thrown to the floor.

 

He groaned in pain and looked up at Blaine, who was walking towards him with a wooden bat.

 

“Oh, this is going to be fun” he said, smirking at Gavin.

 

XXXX

 

Two days later there was another knock on the door.

 

They readied their guns once more and Geoff opened its first this time.

 

There was a tall man with brown hair and stubble standing there, an ankle bracelet active and beeping on his left leg.

 

“Who are you?” Geoff growled.

 

“I-I’m Dan, please he-he told me to give you this. Please just h-hurry I-I don’t want to die!”

 

Geoff quickly snatched the manila envelope from Dan’s hands and then the anklet beeped twice before unlocking and falling off.

 

Dan breathed out a sigh of relief, tears in his eyes.

 

“Thank you”

 

Geoff just nodded and slammed the door.

 

“Geoff-“ Jack tried but Geoff just raised is hand to the man.

 

“You can all watch it after me” he said as he headed towards his office.

 

‘Wait!” Ryan bellowed as he walked over to his boss.

 

“Weapons, now” he said sticking out his hand.

 

Geoff sighed in annoyance, he knew they were worried about him, but they didn’t have to go this far.

 

Either way he gave the larger man both his guns and then headed into the office, locking the door behind himself.

 

He quickly flipped on his desk lamp, lighting the room in a dim glow.

 

He set the folder down next to his computer before heading over to his liquor cabinet to make himself a vodka tonic.

 

Once he was settled in his chair he pulled open the envelope and popped the CD in the driver and then took a long swig of his drink.

 

Once he was settled, he let out a deep shaky sigh and hit play.

 

_The screen was black for a few minutes before suddenly going into focus._

_Gavin was slumped over on a chair in the middle of a dark room, the only light coming in through a small window behind him._

_There was a curtain over it though, only half closed but still nothing was very visible_

_Gavin looked horrible, his arms and legs covered in bruises and burns, blood stains all over his ripped clothes._

_He looked broken._

Geoff let out a shaky breath, his grip tightening on his glass.

 

_“Say what you where told” A deep voice said from behind the camera._

_Gavin didn’t respond._

_“I told you to do something now do it!” the voice bellowed._

_Gavin whimpered and slowly raised his head, revealing more bruises and blood._

_He looked into the camera with his one good eye; the other one was swollen shut._

_“My name is Gavin Free, and I belong to Burnie Burns” he rasped, his voice broken and scratchy._

_The man behind the camera chuckled darkly._

_“Any last words?”_

_Gavin starred into the camera, his eyes pleading and sad, desperate for escape._

_“I love you Geoff” he whispered_

_And then the screen went black again._

The video stopped and Geoff took a deep breath, slowly standing up before throwing his glass against the wall, liquor and glass flying everywhere as he walked out of the office.

 

Everyone starred at him as he came out.

 

They had never seen their leader so _broken_

Geoff sniffled “You can watch it now” he growled before storming off to his bedroom.

 

Once there he cried for the first time in about ten years.

 

XXXX

 

Gavin groaned painfully as he collapsed back on his cot again.

 

Blaine sat up and let out a shaky breath as he re-did his belt.

 

He had been using Gavin for almost a _week_ now.

 

By now, Gavin was just mute, completely broken and loosing hope.

 

He learned that it was better to just be quiet and let it happen instead of fight back.

 

‘Thanks again kid” Blaine said darkly as he tousled Gavin’s hair before walking out, the metal door thudding closed behind him.

 

Gavin stayed where he was, starring off into space as he curled up in the fetal position.

 

After a while he finally gained enough strength to pull his boxers back on and sit up.

 

He pressed his back against the wall and held his small stiff pillow to his chest as he glanced out the window through the half open curtain.

 

Blaine had started to leave him un-cuffed after he got weak so he was able to move around the room some, but it wasn’t worth the effort.

 

 _There was no escape_.

 

Suddenly the metal door opened again and a young guy with dark hair and stubble.

 

“Hey Gavin, come on lay down” he said as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

 

“Hi Brandon” he said quietly as he moved slowly and lied down.

 

Brandon gave him the tiniest of smiles as he went over to the table at the end of the bed and filled a small bowl with water from the pitcher.

 

He came back to Gavin and sat where Blaine had been only an hour ago.

 

“This might hurt some, but I have to clean you up. Sorry” Brandon explained as he wet a rag and cleaned all of Gavin’s cuts and bruises.

 

He winced at a few of them but otherwise the cold felt good against his burning skin.

 

They stayed like this for a while, until Gavin spoke.

 

“Why do you work for them Brandon? You’re so nice” He rasped, throat still raw and painful.

 

Brandon sighed and rung the rag out again. “I owe them money man; this is the only way I can pay them back. I don’t do anything bad though; I just run errands for people and take care of you”.

 

Gavin gave him a weak smile, his eyes blinking heavily from exhaustion. “Good, you’re too nice to do bad Brandon”.

 

Brandon gave him a sad smile and watched as Gavin slipped back into sleep.

 

With a tired sigh he finished cleaning Gavin’s wounds, putting a blanket over the Brit before leaving the room.

 

This wasn’t right, Brandon had seen a lot of shit go down in this warehouse, but this he just couldn’t ignore.

 

_He had to fix this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyvore collection! :)  
> http://www.polyvore.com/fake_ah_crew/collection?id=4242189

Geoff was a _wreck_ to say the least.

 

He hadn’t left his room in days.

 

The pristine mostly white and modern room was now trashed and stained with alcohol.

 

_Destroyed in one of Geoff’s drunk midnight rages_

He couldn’t eat or sleep or think clearly without Gavin by his side.

 

With another defeated sigh he took another swig from his Jack Daniel’s and hugged Gavin’s pillow closer, the white sheets pulled over his head.

 

Geoff was a dirty drunk fuck right now but he could care less.

 

_All he wanted was for Gavin to be back home and safe_

He nuzzled his face into the white pillow, his mustache rubbing against the smooth fabric as his mouth stained it with alcohol.

 

_He was trying so hard not to cry._

Suddenly there was a loud rapid banging on his bedroom door.

 

‘Geoff!” Jack yelled.

 

Geoff just groaned loudly.

 

Jack sighed “Ok, pick it Ryan”

 

A few loud clicking sounds later and then the rest of the crew where stumbling into the destroyed room.

 

“Jesus Geoff” Michael muttered.

 

Geoff just huffed from under the sheet.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and went over and yanked the sheet down.

 

“Geoff you have to get up right now” he said.

 

‘Now why would I do that?” he mumbled out as he sat up, taking another sip from the bottle as he yanked the sheet back up to cover his boxer briefs.

 

Jack huffed and yanked the bottle out of his hands.

 

“Because there’s a guy here who may be able to lead us to Gavin”.

 

Geoff sobered up at that.

 

XXXX

 

It took Geoff nearly an hour to finally get dressed and sober up enough to think clearly.

 

When he was ready he walked into his office, finding a short man with dark hair and stubble fidgeting in a seat across from his desk.

 

“So, who are you?” Geoff asked as he sat down, glaring at the young man.

 

“Um I, my name is Brandon “ he stuttered out.

 

“And?” Geoff said as he tapped his fingers together.

 

“And I –Well I work for Mr. Burns, his-his best man, Blaine is in charge now. He scares the shit out of me man, and I can deal with most of the stuff he does, but the shit he’s doing to Gavin, well I just can’t stand by anymore”

 

“So, you’re saying what? That you can save him? What do you want out of it?”

 

Brandon shook his head “I’m saying I can _lead_ you to him, I’m no hero. And I don’t want anything man, I just don’t want to watch that kid die”.

 

Geoff glared at him for a moment, unwilling to trust the man but willing to get Gavin back.

 

“Alright, take us to our boy”.

 

XXXX

 

That night, when Brandon returned from his “Liquor run” he immediately took the bags upstairs to the large lounge area where everyone was hanging out.

 

“Ah, there’s the booze boy!” Blaine exclaimed. Brandon rolled his eyes, but put on a fake smile and took the large paper bags over to their proclaimed “leader” and let him dig through them as drinks where passed around.

 

There were only about ten people in all, including Blaine and Brandon, so it didn’t take long for all of them to get completely drunk.

 

Brandon slipped out of the room when Blaine was drunkenly proclaiming how great he was to a room of people who were basically passed out.

 

He made it downstairs to Gavin’s cell and pulled the door open.

 

Gavin slipped under his blanket and his whole form shook.

 

“Please not again” he whispered as the door shut with a heavy thud.

 

“Gavin, hey it’s me” Brandon whispered.

 

Gavin stuck his head out slowly, worried it was a trick.

 

“Brandon?” he whispered in the dark as Brandon flipped on his dim table lamp.

“Yeah man it’s me, don’t worry” he whispered back as he sat on the end of the bed.

 

“Why are you in here again?” Gavin rasped as he rolled onto his back.

 

“I’m getting you out of here. Your friends are coming tomorrow”

 

Gavin gasped

 

“W-Wot? How?”

 

“I told them were you are man, I can’t let you be this way anymore. Plus they offered me protection and freedom from Burnie so that’s also good” he said with a soft smile.

 

Gavin smiled and stretched his arms out, letting Brandon help him into a sitting position before hugging him.

 

“Thank you Brandon” he whimpered against his neck as he hugged him.

 

Brandon hugged back and then lied Gavin back down.

 

“You just rest Gavin ok? Everything will be better tomorrow” he whispered as he pulled a blanket over Gavin.

 

“Could-Could you not leave?” he asked Brandon.

 

Brandon nodded “Just let me go get something ok? I’ll be right back”

 

Gavin nodded and then curled up under the blanket.

 

Brandon slipped out of the room and made his quietly through the dark warehouse.

 

He made it past the couch where Ashley was sleeping and slipped into the weapons room.

 

Brandon had never fired a gun but he grabbed one anyway, doing his best to load the handgun.

 

Once it was loaded he stuck it in his waist band and slowly made his way back.

 

He slipped inside once more and closed the door behind him once more.

 

Gavin was asleep under the blanket when he climbed over him and lied down on top of them.

 

Gavin mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled back into Brandon.

 

Brandon smiled and then pulled out a small flip phone that Geoff had given him.

 

He quickly punched in the number, typing out a message to Geoff telling him where Gavin’s room was and the location.

 

_Gavin’s cell is on the first floor in the back. There’s a huge metal door with about three locks on it so you shouldn’t miss it. Also everyone here drank a lot tonight so they should be sleeping in._

_How many?_

_About 10 including me. They are all upstairs though so it shouldn’t be very difficult._

_Where will you be?_

_With Gavin. I grabbed a gun, don’t know how to use it but I guess it’s still good to have it._

_It is. We should be coming around 5am be prepared._

_Will do._

 

After that Brandon tucked the phone back into his pocket and set the gun on the table before closing his eyes.

 

XXXX

 

Brandon woke up to gunfire.

 

“Brandon” Gavin whimpered from under the blanket.

 

Brandon jumped up immediately, grabbing the gun before getting back on the bed, shoving Gavin behind him.

 

“Brandon” Gavin whimpered again.

 

“Just stay behind me Gavin” he said as he kept his eyes on the door, Gavin’s arms wrapping around his waist as his body shook with fear.

 

The commotion outside the door was slightly muffled but Brandon could still hear it all.

 

_Gunfire, screaming, yelling._

 

And suddenly it all just _stopped._

It was silent for so long, and then suddenly there was a loud metallic twang against the door.

 

Someone must have locked them in last night.

 

Another twang.

 

“Brandon?” Gavin whispered.

Brandon just squeezed his arm.

 

Another twang

 

And then the door was kicked open.

 

“Gavin?!” A familiar voice called.

 

Gavin let out a sob in relief as Michael stepped into the room.

 

“Gavin! Come on man were getting you out of here” he said as he ran to the bed.

 

Brandon moved out of the way and Michael instructed him to go out to the van so Jack could take him somewhere safe.

 

Gavin stayed half wrapped in the dirty blanket while Michael took off his jacket and draped it around him.

 

“Keep your eyes closed Gavin ok? Don’t look” Michael said as he picked him up bridal style and walked out.

 

He carried the Brit through the warehouse, past the bloodied bodies of Blaine and others, before finally making his way outside and to the van.

 

Ryan threw the sliding door open for him and he lied Gavin down on the floor.

 

As soon as the door closed Ray sped off back to the penthouse.

 

“Gavin?” a familiar voice said quietly.

 

Gavin blinked open his eyes and saw Geoff hunched over him, a worried expression on his face.

 

Gavin just gave him a tired smile and reached up, placing his hand limply on Geoff’s cheek.

 

Geoff sighed in relief and smiled back, a single tear falling from his eye.

 

The rest of the ride back was spent with Gavin in Geoff’s arms, holding him close and whispering in his ear about how sorry he was and that he loved him.

 

“No need to be sorry” Gavin whispered.

 

Geoff just cried some more.

 

XXXX

 

As soon as they got home Gavin was placed on the table, covered in spare blankets and a pillows until Jack got home to take care of him.

 

As soon as he did get back an hour later Gavin was half asleep and being looked over, smiling dumbly because of all the pain meds he had been given.

By afternoon Jack had cleared him and let Geoff carry him back to their bedroom.

 

It was only noon but everyone was to drained to care and went to bed.

 

His once dirty bedroom was now clean and repaired as he climbed into bed with Gavin.

 

He undressed them both and Gavin curled close to him under the sheets.

 

“I missed you” Gavin mumbled as he pressed his face into Geoff’s chest.

 

Geoff smiled and put his arms around him, holding him close as tears leaked out of his eyes.

 

“I missed you to baby”

 

Gavin smiled and fell back asleep.

 

Geoff fell asleep too, happy as can be.

 

The crew was complete once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... im 16 years old and a sophmore in high school. Today a girl i spent all of elementry, middle, and high school with passed away yesterday. She was also 16 and had gotten really sick early last year. It's weird because we basically hated each other for all of middle school but, i just wish i could have told her sorry in person. So for the next week or so updates (if there are any more) might be a bit slow while i take care of not only myself but my friends and former classmates who where close to her. 
> 
> Love you guys <3  
> -SS

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :D  
> http://ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com/


End file.
